


[art] wherever i go, you bring me home

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: Title from Harry Styles'sSweet Creature
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	[art] wherever i go, you bring me home

[ALT TEXT: Nile and Andy lounge together on the hardwood floor of their current hideout, post-workout. Sunlight filters through the window on them as they smile at each other, Nile's head on Andy's stomach, holding hands.]

**Author's Note:**

> On [my tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/627581905716510720/wherever-i-go-you-bring-me-home-alt-text-nile)  
> 


End file.
